Rivalidades entre hermanas (segunda entrega)
by Majinesan
Summary: Como han visto en la primer entrega Ymir y Christa se van a vivir juntas pero, por un mal entendido han tenido una discusión que las logra separarse por un tiempo, Sasha aprovecha esa pequeña discusión para acercarse a Ymir, ¿podrá esta vez quedarse con Ymir? ¿Christa se separará para siempre de Ymir? eso lo sabremos a medida que avanza la historia. !Más peleadas que nunca!


**Capítulo 1 "conflictos"**

Han pasado algunos meses desde que Christa e Ymir se fueron a vivir juntas, y que Sasha se fue a un crucero con Mikasa, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en estas chicas, Sasha seguía siendo la misma pero ahora con el apodo de "chica patata"y Mikasa cada vez reteniéndola. Por otro lado Ymir seguía profundamente enamorada de Christa y viceversa. Hasta que un día todo cambia.

Ymir acaba de salir del trabajo y está camino a su casa donde la espera Christa muy alegre ya que hace 4 días no se veían, algo que la tenía muy triste.

-Estoy en casa- dice Ymir cerrando la puerta tras ella

-Bienvenida a casa- replica Christa acercándose a su amante

-¿Cómo estás mi Diosa?- pregunta la más alta cansada y le da un beso corto a la rubia

Por un momento Christa observó a Ymir detenidamente y notar que está muy cansada, ya que en lo últimos días a llegado muy tarde del trabajo y no le han dado ni un día de descanso. Christa la mira preocupada y le quita el saco cariñosamente

-Ymir, debes estar muy cansada así que ve a descansar- le dice Christa con una sonrisa angelical y la morena asiente devolviéndole la sonrisa

Ymir se va a descansar mientras que Christa ojeaba el saco detalladamente y se dio cuenta que en el cuello de éste, había lápiz labial de un color rojo muy intenso, estaba segura que no era de Ymir ya que a ella no le gustan ese tipo de cosas y lo sabe muy bien, al principio no sabía que pensar pero ahora, la castaña estaba muy cansada como para pedirle explicaciones, por ahora iba a dejar que descansara.

A la mañana siguiente Ymir se despierta y nota que el lugar donde Christa descansa todas las noches permanece intacto, es decir no durmió esa noche allí. La morena se levanta confundida y se dirige al closet para buscar una bata, en ese momento, escucha unos sollozos muy conocidos provenir del salón principal, así que sin pensarlo dos veces sale inmediatamente al lugar y para su sorpresa encuentra a Christa llorando

-¿Qué rayos…-exclama Ymir preocupada

Christa ve a Ymir e inmediatamente se acerca a ella y le da una cachetada muy fuerte, que a sorpresa de la castaña no sabe como reaccionar, hasta que la rubia le muestra su abrigo

-¡¿Así es como demuestras lo mucho que me amas?!, ¿estando con otras? ¡Traicionaste mi amor!- grita desesperada, era la primera vez que Ymir veía a su amante de esa forma, le sorprende tanto que siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda

-¿Qué…? Es un malentendido- afirma Ymir

-Creo que deberías invitarla, ya que ella es más importante para ti que yo- insiste la pequeña rubia

Sin soportar más estar cerca de Ymir, Christa se va corriendo a su habitación con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No podía creer que Ymir el único amor de su vida, la persona con la que decidió irse a vivir, la había estado engañando, esperaba que todo esto sólo fuera una pesadilla de la que quería despertar pronto, ella amaba a Ymir más que su propia vida pero, no podía aguantar más este engaño. Así que empacó sus cosas rápidamente, sin embargo, la persona que menos quería ver en este momento la interrumpe

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunta Ymir acercándose a la rubia

-Me largo de esta casa, ten suerte con la otra chica-le respondió Christa disgustada

Ymir caminaba detrás de Christa tratando de explicarle lo que le había sucedido, pero ésta hacía caso omiso de lo que le decía, antes de salir por la puerta la rubia le lanza otra mirada de desprecio y sin poder decir otra cosa, sólo se escucha el sonido del portazo invadiendo en la sala vacía.

-¿Qué e hecho? ¡Soy una estúpida!- Ymir se maldice interiormente, había dejado ir a su amor, sentía tanto enfado consigo misma que lanza una patada fuerte en la pared

-_Tengo que visitar a Ymir y a mi hermanita, les llevaré estos regalos_- pensaba Sasha que llegaba del crucero en el que había estado unos meses, a decir verdad quería saber como seguía la relación entre Ymir y Christa, aunque también las había extrañado mucho en los últimos meses.

La castaña estaba muy sorprendida, cuando entró en la casa vio a Ymir tirada en el piso con una botella de alcohol en su mano derecha, tenía los ojos hinchados y su expresión permanecía neutra. Ni siquiera se inmutó de la presencia de Sasha, sin embargo, la castaña sin dudar corrió hacia la pecosa y la levantó del suelo preocupada

-Ymir, ¿qué te ha pasado?- pregunta mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie

-Tuve una discusión con Christa, tomó sus cosas y se fue- responde secamente, la verdad es que en este momento no quiere hablar con nadie

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- abre sus ojos muy sorprendida, ¿qué pudo haber hecho Ymir para que Christa tomara esa decisión? Era algo que le urge saber

-No quiero hablar de eso, quiero estar sola- termina de decir a punto de irse pero siente que la toman del brazo, haciéndola girar bruscamente y sin tener tiempo para reaccionar siente unos labios junto a los suyos, que la dejan atónita…

**Continuará…**

**Próximo capítulo: "Un nuevo sentimiento nace"**

_**Nota autor: Bueno, amigos esta es la segunda entrega, espero la disfruten tanto como la primera, espero sus reviews ((:**_

_**Saludos!**_


End file.
